corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Rules
This page is used to show the rules for the wiki. Click here to go to the main page. Rules are used to maintain the peace in the wiki and to let people know what they are allowed and prohibited to do. Everyone has to follow the rules below. General Rules * Each time you violate a rule you get a warning. There are some things you need to know about the warning system: ** Getting a second warning means you are blocked. ** Warnings are symbolized by a message from an admin named "Warning", there you can discuss why you got the warning, removing it from your page will result in an indefinite block. ** Anonymous users that violate rules do not get any warnings and are blocked after first violation of rules. * We don't accept users insulting others. ** Comments involving racism, homophobia, transphobia, rape or any other kind of hate are not acceptable and will be removed. ** Insults towards other users will be looked at case by case basis, the punishment ranging from a simple warning to a block. * Don't make troll pages or troll edits. This will result in an indefinite block with no warning. Fan-Work Rules Our wiki accepts all sorts of fan-works, such as fan-fictions, fan-games, fan-comics and even fan-movies. These are the rules for what you can and can not post. * Do not post any adult material, such as pornographic drawings or fan-fiction. Not abiding to the rule will mean that your fan-work be removed and the poster will be indefinitely blocked. ** Mature rated fan-fiction can be talked about as long as there are warnings on the specific chapters and the work itself isn't in the wikia itself. This will be dealt case by case basis. *** Mature rated fan-games are not allowed. ** Fan-fiction with adult material cannot have story pages in the wikia. * The fan-work doesn't have to be finished to be added in the wikia: You can post unfinished fan-fictions or game concepts. ** If a fan-fiction or a fan-game is not updated in half a year we put it as "on hiatus" for inactivity. This doesn't mean you need to update the pages itself, just giving public updates on your progress in any other source which any of the admins know is totally fine. ** If your fan-fiction is deleted from it's original site without letting the admins know will result in the game called cancelled. If your work wasn't cancelled please let any of the admins know. * If you want your fan-work removed from the wikia, please ask any of the admins and they will work on removing all the pages from the wikia. * While posting original characters is fine, please make you you use formal language and go with the character page layout (just copy paste a character page using source code and edit information from there). Using informal language will get you a warning. ** Only post original characters if they belong in any stories, if an admin asks you for the story they belong in and you don't respond in 3 days or tell them they don't belong to a story the page will be deleted. * Only post drawings/art that were made for your characters or fan-story/fan-game. If it is discovered that the art used isn't made for you/by you, it will be deleted without warning. ** The types of art that will be deleted are screenshots from games, manga, anime that aren't related to Corpse Party, character art from other sources, or art from other people posted without their permission. ** What is okay are drawings/art/sketches of characters or story, no matter how crude they may be, as long as they were drawn by you or other people who allowed you to post it or drew it for you. Categorizing Categories are things that help wikia users navigate around the wiki quickly, There are some things you have to know with categorizing pages: * If you have a original character page use these categories in order: ** "Characters" - this applies to all characters in general. ** "Original Characters" - This must go right after the "Character" category. If it's a canon character with their own page, use "Canon Characters in Fan-Works" ** "Males", "Females" or "Other Gender" - Add the one that the character belongs to. ** "Alive" or "Deceased" - Use this only if characters status is already revealed in the game/story. If you don't want to reveal it yet leave it out. ** "(Name of the story)" - Use this so that the page would be added to that works category and could be found easily. Category:Information